The present invention relates generally to the field of navigation systems, and more particularly to geographical indicators used navigation systems.
In general, navigation systems can determine the position of a user from radio signals of satellites. Typically, navigation systems receive radio signals, calculate a user's position, and route a user to an intended destination. In some instances, navigation systems have features that allow a user to sort route preferences by shortest route and fastest route. In other instances, navigation systems have features to avoid certain locations (e.g., toll roads).